


Sorry, not sorry

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Apologies, Arguing, Banter, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony is angry at Stephen for arguing with the avengers in order to defend Tony,akaStephen is protective of Tony, so when he thinks that the avengers are putting Tony under unnecessary risk with their battle plans, he has to give his opinionakaStill crappy at writing summaries, hope this makes any sense





	Sorry, not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been writing about my favorite two boys in a while, so here is one for them.  
> Hope I got them in character. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it  
> As always comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

It was probably childish to walk away in anger and hide himself in the highest spot of his tower, a place where you needed to fly up to get there. He wasn't sure exactly why he was angry, but he was. For the first time instead of voicing his problem he ran away to pout and brood in a corner. It was a hidden one, with a beautiful view of the city and a place only he knew about. 

Yes, he knew that his lover was defending his point when he overheard the conversation, but he didn't need anyone to do that for him. He was Tony freaking Stark, he could give tongue lashing to anyone, anytime he wanted, he was perfectly capable of standing his ground and winning an argument. 

That must have been the reason why he felt the way he did when Stephen fought for him. It was true that even after everyone got back from the snap, the interactions between Tony and the rogue avengers was still a bit tense, but they were slowly working on it. Which was why he felt bad when Rogers and Stephen were arguing because of him. Usually he was more than happy to watch his lover point out flaws in the avengers’ plans before a mission and afterwards, only because the doctor was quite objective due to the fact that he wasn't an avenger. Hell, he often bantered with him in front of the avengers, finding loopholes in everything both to challenge and amuse each other and he never had a problem with that, no one had. But this time was different, the battle was hard, the sorcerer supreme was called and Tony didn't remember a lot afterwards, only that he got tossed around a lot that he felt like he was a tennis ball. Next thing he knew was listening to the sorcerer pointing out flaws in the plan, he was as polite as always despite his sharp words and no one noticed it, but there was worry in his voice while talking about Tony. 

_ He didn't have to do that, why would he do that? _

Tony wasn't a kid, a new avenger or Peter for someone to talk about his safety and position during fights, he could take on everything he was faced with and he certainly didn't want his lover to fight that battle for him. 

Yeah, he got more beating than the usual but it wasn't as if that was expected or easily predicted, it just was. That was also why he couldn't accept Stephen’s overprotective mode at the moment. 

So, he left the room, feeling embarrassed, disappointed and a little bit angry and went to channel the spiderling’s teenager's temper tantrum aka hanging out in high places so no one could find him. 

He was completely aware that he should talk to Stephen and tell him that despite how beautiful he looked like when he was proving a point, he didn't appreciate anyone fighting his battles, but he needed time to calm down. 

An hour passed since then and he still couldn't understand, well his mind could, but his heart couldn't accept it. His lover didn't need and shouldn't try to make the other avengers dislike him, he was a professional and too good to get in trouble because of Tony. Because of their slowly building new friendship, the sorcerer shouldn't be judged because he was dating him and he was worried that that might happen and…that wasn't something he'd allow. 

_ Why was he so difficult?  _

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement and immediately relaxed when he saw the cloak floating in front of him, giving out the impression of being scolded, it was adorable. 

“Tell your master that I'm not talking to him.” and the poor thing flew away, with its collar turned downwards, the picture of a sad puppy, it made him feel guilty. 

Not five minutes later, the cloak returned only to offer him something that when he saw it, he couldn't stop the chuckle that passed through his lips. It was offering him an unopened tube of ‘ Stark Raving Hazelnuts’ and a spoon, for a second he didn't know what to do, but then he smiled and took them. 

“Thank you buddy. You can tell him to come up.” 

Faster than he expected, the cloak got Stephen and he sat next to him, keeping a reasonable distance in an attempt not to crowd him. Tony’s heart skipped a beat at the action and at the way his lover was looking at the distance as if he was afraid to meet his eyes.

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts? You don't like it.”

“Still a bit chalky.”

“Like me?” he joked, his breath caught in his throat when their eyes met and for a moment he forgot everything that bothered him, trapped in those ocean eyes. 

“Tony…”

“Stephen, I…” he didn't know how to explain himself, so he was glad when he got interrupted. 

“I apologize for overreacting, I know you can fight your own battles and you don't need anyone to do that for you and I understand that your relations with some of the avengers is a bit fragile…”

“Then why?”

“I don't know, I was worried, you always seem to get the worst of every fight, you're always in the center of the fire and I…” he broke eye contact and stared at his scarred hands in his lap, appearing so vulnerable for a breath that Tony’s own fingers ached to soothe him, before he raised his head and with a determined glint in his eyes continued talking, 

“But I won't apologize for giving my opinion, despite the choice of words, which I admit weren't meant for the simple-minded…someone needs to give constructive criticism even to the great Captain America.” a barely hidden bitterness in his voice. 

Tony snorted and Stephen’s face brightened at the sound. 

“This is stupid, this whole thing is stupid…”

“Not stupid when it comes to your wellbeing, Tony. Besides didn't you stick a tracker on my robes…” a knowing smirk on his handsome face and it wasn't fair when Tony's ears flushed in embarrassment of having been caught and he averted his gaze, lamenting the fact that he couldn't hide his eyes behind glasses, only immediately to regret it. 

_ He doesn't deserve that, he deserves the world _

“I'm not saying I didn't do that, but how did you find it?” 

“My magic fried it.” that smug expression had to go. 

“Hmmm, so that's what happened. But I'm not guilty of anything.”

“How so?”

“Because your stupid magic spell messed up my suit, so we're even.” there was the soft blush he waited for. 

“Not my fault that your suit can't take a simple protection charm.” he downright pouted in frustration. It was cute. 

“Not my fault your magic can't take an awesome piece of tech.” and mirrored his expression. 

Then their eyes met and they started chuckling at how silly they looked like. The cloak seemed to vibrate in joy and pushed Stephen towards him almost knocking both of them down. Immediately Tony's reflexes kicked in and he managed to steady them both, only to end up with the sorcerer half sitting in his lap, his arms on his shoulders. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I promise not to act like a kid if you admit that you're jealous of Steve.” he said with a smile on his face. 

“I'm not jealous of the captain.”

“Really?” pressed a kiss on his cheek, realizing how much he missed the other man's presence. 

“Of course. He has nothing I would want.” another soft kiss, this time on the jaw, right next to the perfectly styled facial hair and smiled when he felt his lover relax even more. 

“Is that so?” he hummed. 

“Actually he should be jealous of me.” that wasn't the answer Tony expected, so he pulled slightly back to take a good look at Stephen’s face. 

“Care to explain? I'm a genius but I can't read minds.” he was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead before he got an answer,

“Because I have something precious.”

“Magic ?”

“You.” and there it was, cheesy, unexpected, and so heartwarming he was glad he was sitting because he was absolutely sure that his legs would give out. 

His face was burning and to save himself from embarrassment he surged forward and kissed him, poured everything he felt in it, every little thing he had been holding back and his heart soared when his kiss got returned with the same amount of love. 

_ I think I love you,  _ he thought and by the surprise in Stephen’s eyes, he had said that out loud. 

_ Damn _

“In that case…I think I love you too.” he replied. 

Tony went back for another long kiss, before he said, 

“I promise I won't run away like this, but please don't argue with anyone because of me.”

“Fine, I'll leave the talking to you. Now, are you going to share that ice cream or you'll be greedy?” 

“Oh, I completely forgot about it. Anyways, you're sweeter than any ice cream.” he joked and let out a delightful chuckle at the deepening of the blush on his lover's face. 

“Then I guess you won't be needing the ice cream.” tried to grab it from Tony's lap only to chuckle when his hand was caught. 

“Nah, we'll share. We have the best view and the best company.” and he pulled him to sit next to him, their sides pressed together, his hand around Stephen’s waist, his other hand holding the ice cream in his lap as the sorcerer rested his chin on his shoulder, content and at ease they way he should have been. 

They spend the rest of the day, eating ice cream, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful sunset in front of them. 


End file.
